With rapid development of the display technology, display devices have been widely used in various technical fields, and touch products have been paid with more and more attentions.
In display devices in the related art, a touch function is generally realized by detecting a change in internal capacitance or resistance of the display panel. However, when there is a strong electromagnetic field signal in the environment where the display device is being used, the electromagnetic field signal may change the internal capacitance or resistance in the display panel, and then interfere with the detection result of capacitance or resistance inside the display panel, and thus accuracy and sensitivity of the detection is reduced, thus adversely affecting touch effect and user experience.